The Penchant
The Penchant is the very first Chapter just right after the prior, Prologue: An Eye for an Eye. It stars Marryl as the main character during this chapter. Story Marryl wakes up in the morning and notices that there is a man right beside her bed. She was very surprised, but it was actually just the the hologram of Randerson Lawrence Falloné, a fitness instructor at Azure High. He instructed her to be at haste and hurry to the academy for the next day of orientation. She was pretty dazed as why Randerson was the one that instruct her, not a female instructor, like Bregetta. Marryl meet up with Nerela by the gates, as well as Zeph and Hato. They assembled at the Battle Field Grounds, with both Randerson and Bregetta being their respective instructors. So, those who saw Randerson's hologram will be his subordinates, while it goes the same for Bregetta. Marryl, along with some other candidates were under Randerson, while Zeph, Hato, Fens and some others candidates were under Bregetta. Then, principal Maria announced that they will be doing the Fort Battle. After the telling of instructions and rules, everyone starts designing their own fort together. They commenced the battle as soon as their teams' forts manifested accordingly to their designs. The battle was tough, Marryl's team was lost, while the victorious Zeph performs a "In Your face Chicken Dance". After the battle, they watched the other teams engage in Fort Battle. They rooted for Hanare's team, and in the end, they did claim victory. Marryl and her friends then hang out in the nearby shopping mall to flush out their stress for the day and they were joined by Fens and Evin. They were very thrilled to have Evin join them, and they decided to do a little shopping together. "As how we girls would always do to the guys when shopping, you can help carry our stuff right?" said Marryl sarcastically although she really just teasing. Zeph, acting blunt as always says that he'll help while Evin, being the shy guy, agrees to it without a doubt in mind. The gang then went back to the Tram Crossings, going at their separate paths as they go directly to their own homes respectively. As Marryl arrives home and ate dinner, Freesia called her on her Bi-Com. Freesia asked of her about her day going through the Fort Battle activity. She also said that Marryl's father will be visiting her tomorrow, and she expect Marryl to wait for him at the Game Center. Marryl was very excited to meet her father, and she cheerfully jumps onto her bed to sleep. Debuting Characters Character(s) officially making their debut in this chapter are: Randerson Lawrence Falloné Fens Jyuno Terukiwa Hato Evin Hales Montana Antonia Federico Estavanse Character(s) making their debut as cameos only in this chapter are: Aliza Norish Farce Courshic Rend Sheffield Joel Regard Cassie Loreen Lax Freesia Ailanthus Ten Yi Ania Myde Mozanned Gameplay The player may only use Marryl during this chapter. Using Marryl, she may easily recruit three others, either Nerela, Annest, Ellie, Wirtz or Farouq. Marryl will be the sub-leader, yet she may choose which either of the stations to overtake the opposing team. The options are either the Sniper, Stormer, Vanguard and Codico. At this part, the player will be taught about the Team Formation in its tutorial. With the Sniper squad, her team will be stationed at the tower, firing any approaching enemies or those visible at the opposing fort. However, with either the Stormer, Vanguard and Codico team formation, her team will be escorting the Assaulter team to undertake the enemy's fort. Hence the name, Marryl's team will either being those who offer back-row support attacks, those defending the other Stormers and even the Assaulters and those healing any injuries of allies respectively. When approaching the opposing team's fort, there will be a brief tutorial regarding a squad called 'Triage'. A Triage is team specializing in rescucitating and reviving incapacitated allies, thus should be readily called during emergencies. Unlike the Codicos, they have better support skills instead of combat skills. The Assaulter's team is the single squad with Evin Hales, Montana Antonia, Alex Homers and Daren Niche. They were very brave at first, although Evin is the squad leader, Montana steal his role tyrannically(in a comical-bully sort of way). Due to rash decisions, when the Assaulter squad arrives at the front gate of the opposing team's fort, they will leave their escorts to handle the defending opposing squads who ambushed them. Yet, since the Assaulters were caught instantaneously by Hato's trap, Marryl's team was defeated as their Assaulter were caught. The player is then be given the opportunity to participate in Fort Battle again. This time, the rewards may includes items and LP. Game Notes The player is not yet allowed to exit Azure City during this chapter. The Havenswall Library and Bridge's Hope Library is now open after its declaration of 'finished renovation'. Characters are now able to engage GameTime with various anonymous, especially children and teenagers alike- at the Center Park. Meaning In the Penchant, the characters shows their liking towards others as they cooperate to achieve victory and success during the Fort Battle. Like any students would be during orientation week, they would become more fond with their colleagues, especially their group members. Fort Battle is exactly the exercise they need to bolster their friendship with each other, those promoting Synchronization. Events and Easter Eggs True to the chapter's name, there are various events and easter eggs regarding penchants during this chapter. All of the easter eggs in this chapter can be revealed after the played had some GameTime with some notable characters at the Center Park. Like what I Do and See The player needs to use Farce Courshic as the Control Character, and interacts with Wirtz at the park, an event will trigger. A Conversation will engage, however it is entirely linear. After this Social Interaction, their Relationship will gain 50 Friend Points. Farce: Hello Wirtz, are you all by yourself here or are you waiting for somebody? Wirtz: Actually, I'm just sitting and watching the kids play around. Farce: Oh, did you come with your brother here? Wirtz: No, babysitting. Farce: Ah, I see. Still, don't you find babysitting rather boring? Wirtz: Not really, I don't just focus on 'the job' primarily. Farce: What do you mean? Wirtz: I'm learning here and also reminiscing. Babysitting a child really reminds of my childhood days. It also reminds me that I am grown up now and have to learn to be better is responsibilities. When I was a kid, I was so carefree that I don't I'd ever get out of that shell of childhood, now I better live up to my age and be a role model to them. Farce: Are you sure that's what you want? (Farce smirks) Wirzt: Ha,ha, heck no. Let the kids be kids you know? Teaching them about responsibility at that young age wouldn't get them anywhere! Farce: Well, we've all been there before, it'd be stupid if we don't know. By the way, what were you like when you're a kid? Wirtz: (Wirtz pauses and makes a blank face) Uh... Ohh! I-I was quite stubborn and ditzy, but I'm pretty sure that I weren't much of a handful! Farce: Is... that so... Well, while you're the stubborn and ditzy one, I was pretty much a nerd and was always the obedient and 'smarter' one. Well, I was also much more quiet and don't have much voice to say otherwise. Wirzt: A perfect son? Farce: Not really, just stubborn like you, but much more keen with the books. Wirzt: Ohh!! Are you making fun of me? Farce: Relax my friend, I was only joking! Ha,ha,ha! (hugs Wirtz from the side) Wirzt: Hm... seriously.... Farce: Are you alright? Wirzt: I-It's pretty late already, I'd best send Dwayne home. Farce: I see, well see you tomorrow at the academy! (waves lightly as Farce sees Wirtz and Dwayne off. Category:Chapters